mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tavius
'Profile' Full Name:Tavius C. Morrigan Age:Unknown Age:Unknown Height: 6'2 Weight:200 lbs Status:Alive Gender:Male Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Games:Mortal Kombat 9 Weapons: Any Fighting Style:Mimicry About Tavius Tavius was born many centuries ago in China. His mother was of Russian heritage and his father of Chinese. His mother was killed by corrupt members of the Old Lin Kuei. His father brought him to the Shaolin temple where he would eventually be taken care of by the great Kung Lao prior to his death at the hands of Goro. After his father passed away suddenly due to illness, the young Tavius began to push himself to the limits in order to make sure he was ready for anything the world could throw at him. After the news of Kung Lao's death reached the Shaolin temple, Tavius took a brief period to mourn the loss of his guardian and mentor. One fateful day, he had encounter with the thunder god Raiden. The thunder god sensed the potential behind the young man and requested that he perform a task that would prove his worth in kombat. The task included him traveling to a secret temple within a cave that was created during the period of Shinnok's betrayal. It's purpose was to give Earthrealm warriors a place to go to be judged on if they were worthy of becoming the Elder Gods' Champion. Tavius' quest was to find and retrieve ancient daggers forged by the Elder Gods themselves. He did in fact manage to retrieve them and return the artifacts to Raiden. Knowing that his suspicions were true, Raiden sent Tavius to many places around the world to train with many martial arts masters including Bo Rai Cho. Over the centuries, he continued to train and fight along side Raiden and Earth's warriors. He eventually stepped down from his role as Champion after his defeat at the hands of Shang Tsung. He unknowingly played into the sorcerer's plan of keeping him away from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. 500 years after the Great Kung Lao's death, the Shaolin monk Liu Kang finally defeated both Goro and Shang Tsung and protected Earthrealm from Shao Khan. Tavius did not know the young man, but he congratulated him nonetheless. Now not long after Shao Khan's defeat in the second tournament, Tavius has been tasked with helping Raiden and his warriors once more. In an ironic twist of fate, he must defend the realms against none other than Liu Kang himself. As a result of his training, Tavius could imitate any form of fighting that he could see. He had perfected his technique for the defense of Earthrealm. He was going to protect his home or die trying. His first mission was to find a mysterious man known as the Arkham Knight. Appearance Tavius has medium length slicked back silver hair that has been tied into a low ponytail and ice blue eyes. He wears a faded brown robe with the sleeves ripped off at the elbow, covered by a red vest with a gold dragon symbol on it. His hands and forearms are wrapped in bandages. He has a yellow sash with an amulet containing the Mortal Kombat dragon symbol wrapped around his waist and torso. His pants are black kung fu pants. To finish off his outfit, he has a pair of brown boots with red around the top. Combat Characteristics 'Signature Moves' *'Mimic: Tavius t'akes the main special move of whoever he is fighting. The enhanced version gives you the entire moveset of whoever you are fighting for 30 seconds. *'Spirit Ball:' Tavius fires a blue ball of energy that will temporarily disorient the opponent. The enhanced version fires one normal spirit ball and another low one immediately after. *'Teleport Roundhouse: '''Tavius teleports behind the opponent and roundhouse kicks them across the screen. The enhanced version uppercuts the opponent after the kick. *'Windmill Punch: Tavius repeatedly punches in a circular motion. The enhanced version has his hands covered by flame and does more damage. *'X Ray: Master's Bane-'''Tavius summons a sword that he slashes across the opponent's ribs before kneeing them in the jaw, breaking it. He finishes it off by teleporting above them and landing on their back, snapping the spine. 'Fatalities *'Dragon's Breath: '''Tavius uppercuts his opponent into the air before breathing fire onto them until only their skeleton remains. *'Shaolin Breaker: Tavius grabs his opponent by the neck and rips out their stomach. He then proceeds to shove the stomach down their throat. He ends it with breaking the opponents neck and letting them fall to the ground. *'''Now You See me, Now You Don't: '''Tavius uses his low Spirit ball to destroy his opponents legs. He then picks them up by the torso before karate chopping the opponent across the eyes. The opponent screams in pain as blood leaks from their eyes and Tavius smashes his/her head on the ground. '''Trivia *Tavius was originally named Tevorras . *He is friends with TheArkhamKnight1's character ''Arkham Knight ''who he met while Raiden was gathering forces to oppose Liu Kang. *If Shang Tsung hadn't interfered, Tavius could have possibly won the Mortal Kombat tournament for Earthrealm. *The reason he never dies is because the Elder Gods gave him extended life for as long as he chose to serve Earthrealm. *He borrows the Windmill punch from Liu Kang's Flame Fist Variation in MKX. *His parents souls are among the ten thousand souls within Ermac. *He knows of Mileena's origins as a construct made by Shang Tsung. *Tavius is shown to be bitter towards Goro due to him being the one who killed the Great Kung Lao. *He had mastered 5 forms of Martial Arts by the time he was 17. *He cannot be read by Kenshi. *Tavius is aware of Rain's status as a demigod. *He isn't fully aware that Scorpion is Hanzo Hasashi. *After the first tournament, he congratulates Liu Kang despite not knowing him due to training outside of the Shaolin Temple for the past centuries. *One of his quotes with Ermac breaks the fourth wall in that he refers to him as Error Macro. * He is not a fan of Johnny Cage's work at all. * Jade admires his dedication to Earthrealm. * He met and defeated an unnamed opponent that is the only mortal that ever bested him aside from Shang Tsung and Knight, who can fight him to a draw. Fighting Styles Tavius has learned many fighting over his lifetime before he learned his mimicking techniques. He learned the following styles from the following characters in this order. * Karate/Monkey-Great Kung Lao * Drunken Fist-Bo Rai Cho * Nan Chuan-Raiden * Snake-Shang Tsung * Tai Chi-Kenshi * Ninjutsu-Cyrax * Dragon/Shotokan-Sub Zero * Hapkido-Scorpion * Taekwondo-Sonya Blade * Shorin Ryu-Johnny Cage * Shaolin Fist-Kung Lao * Jeet Kune Do-Liu Kang